The present invention relates to compressors and more particularly to a portable miniaturized compressor and cooperating housing which, when closed, permits the compressor to be safely stored when not in use and to be fully operative when the housing is in the closed position.
Air inflated objects are utilized in a wide variety of activities and fields. For example, tires in the field of transportation, footballs, basketballs, soccer balls and the like in the field of sports and inflatable toys for children, as well as a myriad of uses in industrial and commercial fields. Applications around the home may be satisfactorily accomodated through smaller, less powerful units than those normally required for industrial and commercial applications. In addition, it is most advantageous to provide a compressor which is inexpensive, lightweight and portable and of a rugged construction to protect the compressor from being damaged during use or due to rough handling which is normally anticipated due to the outdoor and emergency-type of applications in which the compressor is employed.